


Bah, Humbug

by bbgummi



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I cannot write fighting scenes for the life of me, M/M, Pining, dinosour cameo, light Violence, light yearning, small slowburn if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgummi/pseuds/bbgummi
Summary: Milk and Purple Yam's adventures to find Dark Choco





	Bah, Humbug

From the very second Milk and Yam dared to traverse the land together in the search for Dark Choco, Milk always sang his praises. Even now, while they march in circles, Milk sighed when he reminisced on how he was saved. Yam, with his short temper and strong rage, was exasperated.  
“You’ve told me this story a MILLION times.”  
“And you’ll hear it again!” When Milk laughed, his shoulder bounced merrily. He stretched out with his back to the ground and his belly to the stars. Yam rolled his eyes and poked at their campfire, making certain it stayed lit. While a campfire was redundant in Dragon Valley, because of the lava, Yam took solace in it. In how he spent ages in the pits of hell and how he bested the cruel torture that was the heat. He would always come out on top.

“That’s when Dark Choco knelt down and gave me a hand and smiled down at me.”

He would come out on top, Yam would find Dark Choco and challenge him again. He would reclaim his championship. Milk would look at him the way he spoke of…  
“Yam, are you paying attention? Are you sick?” Milk broke through Yam’s haze of thought so suddenly, he flinched to look up at his companion, and when he rounded back to the fire he didn’t feel the same.  
Milk took this in as an opportunity to lament on how much time has passed since they’ve embarked and how they should give in for the night. Yam said nothing, he snuffed out the fire and lay where he sat. Milk, wordlessly, once he figured Yam was asleep, crawled nearer and slept by his friend. He had been doing this for a while now, and in the mornings he would blame it on how he would move in his sleep. That wasn’t true, Milk just felt lonely sometimes. Lonely and scared, what if the journey was all for naught? What if all they found of Dark Choco was his helmet and armor? He shook his head and wiped his oncoming tears. When Milk’s thoughts traveled that far he felt like weeping, but something in his heart gave him the strength to keep moving and not to stop until they’ve found the prince. Milk had hope, and it had been burning bright since the beginning. 

Yam woke to the disruptive sound of loud footsteps. They weren’t ones a cookie could have made, not by a long shot. He grabbed for his spiked club, his grip was loose from apprehension. Yam noticed claw-like tracks on the ground that made an obvious trail into some brush. He turned back to Milk who was still asleep. Yam felt more secure upon seeing him, he held his club firmly and carried on. 

The footprints here were large, larger than any mark Yam’s club could inflict. He slinked into the bushes and heard a magnificent and fear-inducing roar. He looked up from the cover of leaves and saw a dinosaur at least three stories tall and a cookie riding on it. It was a spectacle, whoever was on the dinosaur must have been fearless and fool-hearted. 

Yam lept from his hiding spot and approached the stranger. “You, up there, get down NOW.” He glared up at the cookie who now saw him. The blue-haired stranger smiled wide and hopped a long way down. He rolled when he landed and came closer to Yam. Whoever he was, he was wilder than any other. 

“Hey, I didn’t think there would be any other cookies around this place. How are you?”

Yam had no time for simple talk and picked the stranger up by his shirt, “Do you KNOW your way around this place?”

The cookie nodded, a little frightened, but not at all shaken up. “Yeah, and the name’s Dinosour,” when Yam put him down he continued, “If you need a guide I’m up for it.”

Yam dragged Dino through the bushes and woke Milk, explaining what had happened up to that point. 

“So you two are looking to get out of Dragon’s Valley?”

“Not exactly, we’re looking for the Shattered Kingdom!” It perplexed Dinosour for a while, he didn’t know the names of these places. 

“I don’t know what that is, but there’s a castle outside of this place.” 

Milk and Yam began to converse, weighing if this would bring them closer or further from their goal. 

“Okay, take us there,” Milk said aloud after their whispering. 

Dinosour grinned wickedly, “Hop on, then.” He said crawling on the back of his large dinosaur companion. Yam went second and Milk was last. Milk held tight to Yam, wrapping his arms around Purple’s waist. Naturally, the ensuing response of the aggressive cookie was the fluster up.  
Riding on the back of a prehistoric beast was thrilling. Rather than flying on the back of dragons, which are not prehistoric and are modern, the dinosaur paraded the three cookies over treetops.

Milk tensed, Yam could feel his arms hug tighter, “Stop here,” Milk’s tone was urgent. Dino, with a good hold on his dino-steed, faced them.

“No way, we haven’t made it yet, the castle is like a Giganto jelly worm away from here.”

“Those don’t exist,” Yam spoke under his breath. Underneath that, though, he was concerned. He put a hand over Milk’s, which squeezed his own and Yam knew there must have been a reason. 

“We’re getting off whether or not you like it,” Yam’s anger was most sincere when it was in Milk’s name. 

Dinosour gave the couple a fleeting look, and then his eyes passed onto the horizon. He shrugged, “All right, be my guest.” With those words, Yam slipped off and helped Milk down. Dino gave the two a little salute and off him and his mount went. Milk waved them off while Yam stood puzzled. 

“Why’d we get off before reaching the castle, Milk?”

Milk reached for Yam’s hand and followed a path to their left, one that went very downhill. Milk dug his feet into the soil for a better hold, but he ended up rolling down while taking Yam with him. 

The tumble was quite a long one, but there was an upside, for they were now in front of a giant castle. It was in ruins, but anyone could see the marvel it must have been in its youth. Rows of spiraling pillars made a direct line to a carved out archway. Whatever was planted was now overrun by native fauna. This was Dark Choco’s Manor, not the same estate he lived in his infancy, but his own home. 

Yam’s mouth was agape and his eyebrows pressed together comically. He took a few tentative steps forward and onto the dark pavement. Milk followed behind and then ran ahead, he was racing for the archway. Purple sprinted after him, hollering, “How did you KNOW this was here?” 

Milk swiveled, now running backward, “Call it intuition!” Quick giggles interrupted his speech. Milk’s cry then halted those giggles when he tripped over something he did not see. Something spiked and tricolor. The ground quaked, Milk sat tall over the spiked being and shot Yam a worried face who then stopped in his tracks. The spiked dug into the pavement as it moved and behind Milk rose the head of a disturbed Giganto jelly worm. 

Yam’s mistake was stopping, he made a mad dash and rose his club high over his head. The jelly worm was ferocious, it curled around where Milk stood, giving him less room around him. From the center of the churning foe, Yam heard, “I don’t have my mace on me!” Yam leaped and brought down his club on the jelly worm’s skin, but it did little to stop it. He worked the same spot over and over, trying to dig out some flesh. It was clear the jelly worm felt Yam’s attempts because it loosened and lost focus on trying to smother and crush Milk, who rolled from underneath it at the first opportunity, and now made a move to kill Yam. 

Yam was hard to kill, and as he hacked away, bludgeoning the dip he made in its hide, he combated the tail that tried desperately to knock him away. Milk crawled away and stood, watching helplessly while Yam did the brute work. Milk’s heart raced when he watched the spectacle. But it skipped a beat when he saw what could have been the phantom of a silhouette on the roof the ruins. The jelly worm shrieked in pain, its wail louder and more disheartening than a banshee’s. It collapsed and fell over part of the manor, Yam jumped off, but not without gashes that would leave wicked scars later on. Milk ran to him with open arms and once they were together he cried. It was probably a rush of emotions, but when they parted, just a little, Milk planted a small and warm kiss on Yam. Yam was caught off guard, he was heaving, whether it was from fighting off that jelly worm or from the kiss, he could not tell. But it elated Yam indefinitely. What he yearned for so desperately, for Milk’s affections, they were his now. Time felt like it was taking a break for the two, but the calm after the storm was not here yet, in fact, the storm had just brewed. 

Milk’s mace fell right next to the couple, it startled Milk, but Yam bristled with a new feeling, it was unease. A bellowing voice followed afterward, “After going through the trouble to find me, this is where you meet your end.” Milk’s attention darted to the phantom on the roof as it vaulted from where it stood and onto the ground in one majestic swoop. Even from a distance, Purple Yam and Milk knew who it was. Who else, they were only searching for one person. Yam roared with an unchecked rage, finally after so much time he had a chance to best the only person who could take the title of Champion of the Arena away from him. It was an exhilarating run, if Yam had not perceived Dark to be his enemy, it would have almost been touching. Milk seized his mace from the ground and prayed. When he cracked an eye open just a little, both cookies were at arms. It was nauseating, Milk screamed, “Don’t hurt him!” In a bout of miscommunication, Yam turned, supposing Milk was speaking to him and was struck by the Strawberry Jam Sword. Milk scrambled to stand and dash over to Yam, but he noticed they were still fighting. Yam caught Dark Choco in the abdomen and brought them to their knees. From there it was a game of fisticuffs and verbal agitation. Both abandoned their weapons and hurled insults and punches. As brutal as Yam could be, he was obviously no match for what possessed Dark Choco. While Yam was on the ground Dark Choco made a reach for the sword and planted it right next to Yam’s neck. 

“I’ve razed cities in an evening, do not think I will not end you.” Dark Choco had a moment of weakness as if everything he had done was one lapse of judgment, but in that slow second, Milk knocked him off Yam with his mace. The battle was now between him and Dark Choco. 

“I idolized you, now I will not allow you any more harm to Yam!” He brought his shield off from his back and knelt by Yam. Dark Choco huffed but absconded. There was no use in killing two more, not when he had more important matters to attend to. 

Milk felt so weak. He kept the shield up, but he cast aside his mace for a moment and wept into Yam’s chest. Yam, though suffering from several wounds ranging in severity, was not in mortal peril. 

“Just heal us already, so we can cry together.” Milk pushed away and forced a laugh from his wails. He took his mace in his hands and healed both of them of most wounds. Some gashes ran so deep in Yam that they could not be fixed immediately. Milk’s attention flew to the manor, but Yam was solely focused on Milk. For once, he was the voice of reason, “I’ll find Dark Choco and kill him for you.” Milk didn’t want to hear that, he wanted no one to die. Yam realized his poor choice of words and attempted to amend them with a powerful embrace. “I’m sorry, Milk.”


End file.
